


Self Control is for Sober People

by Cathagon224



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco/Pansy friendship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Sex, because drunk sex makes me uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathagon224/pseuds/Cathagon224
Summary: “Harry Potter is a menace to society.”“Draco, darling, you can’t call someone a menace to society because their arse looks too good in jeans.”





	Self Control is for Sober People

“Harry Potter is a menace to society.”

“Draco, darling, you can’t call someone a menace to society because their arse looks too good in jeans.”

“Fuck off Pansy, I’m drunk and he’s terrible, I’m more terrible, leave me be.”

“You’re staring, sweets.”

“Pansy I swear to god I will call Weaselette over right now and we will have a lovely, slightly drunken conversation about how much staring you’ve been doing for the past two months.”

“...isn’t Potter just the worst?”

“Yes, exactly, thank you,” Draco took a rather large gulp of his drink and slammed the glass down on the bar. “I’m going to go dance with him.”

“Damn, Draco, how many drinks have you had?” Pansy snorted. “Fair warning, dearest, your dancing does not improve the more you drink. He will not be impressed unless he’s as sloshed as you are.” She glanced toward Harry, swinging his arms wildly. “Although with the way he’s dancing currently, that’s a distinct possibility.”

Draco glared at her, then looked back at Potter. His gaze softened as he watched the man flail about. “Merlin, he’s hopeless,” he sighed, shaking his head. He stood. “Fuck it, this is happening. Wish me luck, Parkinson.” He pushed his way across the dance floor, not even bothering to stop as he raised a hand to send Pansy a rude gesture, having heard her call out, “Try not to trip over yourself!” He could still hear her cackling behind him as he reached Potter.

He paused a few feet from the still flailing arms, realizing that he had not actually thought about how to begin dancing with his enemy-turned-colleague-turned-friend-turned-recent obsession. When Potter spotted him, however, he was saved of any further thought by the utterly blinding smile the other man turned on him before reaching out and yanking Draco closer. Problem solved, Draco supposed.

Merlin, he was so far gone on this man.

The song switched over to something a little slower, somehow sexier than what had been playing. Harry paused for a second, considering, before looking up at Draco and studying him for a moment. Draco stared back, entirely unsure of what was happening but unwilling to move and risk those fucking impossibly green eyes to be removed from his line of vision.

Potter, having apparently found whatever it was he was looking for, slowly broke into a sly smile. He grabbed Draco’s hands and lowered them to his hips, still smirking up at the other man. Suddenly Harry seemed to gain the ability to dance properly, and began to move his hips to the beat while Draco looked on in shock. 

After a moment or two of total disbelief, Draco decided to suspend all better judgment until morning. He began to move with Harry, smirking back at him and watching Harry’s face as the shorter man bit his lip. 

Seemingly encouraged by Draco’s response, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck cautiously. He smiled again, more shyly this time, as if he wasn’t sure if this was okay. Draco’s head was spinning, but he ran his hands up and down Harry’s waist reassuringly. There were a lot of things he wasn’t sure about. Harry wasn’t one of them.

The devious smile back on his face, Harry turned around in Draco’s arms. Before Draco had time to process what was happening, Harry began grinding back on him.

Draco had a lot of self control. He prided himself on his ability to keep a handle on any situation. 

Just this once, Draco didn’t think he needed to control anything.

He grabbed Harry and stumbled out of the club. Once outside, he shoved Harry up against the nearest wall and looked at him for a brief moment to confirm that yes, Harry’s pupils were blown just as wide as Draco’s, a moment long enough to notice something else in Harry’s eyes that looked a little bit like relief, allowing Draco to entertain the possibility that maybe he wasn’t the only one who’d been pining ridiculously for the past few months. 

Draco kissed him. They kissed hungrily, as if everything they’d been denied for longer than they’d ever realized was finally in front of them. For a few blissful minutes that seemed endless, the world dropped away, and it was just Draco and Harry, Harry and Draco, as if the universe had been waiting for the two of them to get their shit together.

If Draco had been thinking clearly, he’d have mentally smacked himself for that fluffy, pretentious bullshit, but he was a little preoccupied with how perfectly Harry’s body seemed to fit with his.

After what may have been hours or seconds, Draco had no idea, Harry pulled away a little, smiling that stupid blinding smile of his that Draco would swear could cure bloody cancer, and looked up at Draco with dark eyes.

“Well,” Harry laughed, breathless. “This is new.” Draco chuckled back and leaned his forehead against Harry’s.

“It isn’t really though, is it,” Harry continued, turning his head to press a kiss to Draco’s palm.

Draco smiled and looked up at the sky. He sighed. “I suppose it has been a rather long time coming. It took me awhile to get my head out of my ass.”

Harry laughed. “I don’t know, I think I’m a bit to blame,” he joked. “I’ve been told I’m rather oblivious.”

“Well, I’ll have to be direct then,” Draco responded, eyebrow crooked in faux confidence to hide the mortal terror. “Dinner? Tomorrow? When we’re both sober enough to remember it?”

Harry grinned. “It’s a date.”

Draco decided then that maybe letting go of his self control didn’t have to be limited to just that night. Maybe he simply didn’t need it around Harry.

The idea was new and scary, but then again, so was a dinner date with Harry Potter. 

Maybe new would do him some good.

**Author's Note:**

> First off I would like to say that it is currently 5am, and I reserve the right to delete this if it’s terrible when I reread it tomorrow.
> 
> I wrote this partially because I live for Pansy and Draco’s friendship and wanted to take a stab at writing it they’re both sarcastic assholes and I love them.
> 
> I might do a character study thing on her she’s interesting.
> 
> Also I wrote her as a useless lesbian because I need more gay media in my life
> 
> Anyway enjoy this Drarry fluff that I wrote because I got lonely at 3:30 in the morning.
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> ~Cat


End file.
